For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-318914 (PTD 1) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-161250 (PTD 2) describe a wireless communication network in which a plurality of client apparatuses are connected to one server. To form such a wireless communication network, connection setup need to be performed between the server and each client apparatus in initial connection for, for example, security setting including mutual authentication.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2014-236326 (PTD 3) describes a device server connection setup method using WPS (Wi-Fi-Protected Setup: registered trademark) as a manner of the connection setup as described above. Specifically, a switch for use in the WPS push button method is used in common, and when the switch is pushed, connection setup of a peripheral device to a device server is started in addition to WPS. Specifically, in response to operation on a first switch (button) and a second switch (button) on the client side and the device server, a connection standby state for accepting connection setup is formed for a predetermined time, and when connection setup is established within the predetermined time, a client apparatus newly set through exchange of predetermined information is allowed to use a peripheral device connected to the device server.